1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone connector module, and particularly relates to a microphone connector module with voice channel.
2. The Related Art
Microphone connector modules are widely used, for example, in mobile telecommunication equipment, such as portable telephones. The connectors are permanently incorporated so that the transformation of the data can be set up with an external information-processing unit, such as a microcomputer. The connectors can transfer electrical power from a source of electrical power to the equipment coupled to the external unit via the appropriate connector. Such a connector also allows an electrical connection to be made between a microphone in the mobile telecommunication equipment and a printed circuit board (PCB) of the mobile telecommunication equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,464 issued Nov. 25, 2003 describes a microphone connector module, which includes a microphone, a plurality of terminals, a body and a casing. One end of the terminal connects with the microphone. The other end of the terminal is bent to form an elastic portion to contact with an external PCB. The body defines a cylindrical cavity to receive the microphone. The casing defines a housing for accommodating the microphone connector module and a voice channel communicating with the housing for allowing the external voice to reach the receiving face of the microphone and be received.
However, the receiving face of the microphone faces to the inner wall of the body. While coming into the voice channel, the acoustic wave of the external voice passes the receiving face of the microphone from one side to another. This means that the acoustic waves of different frequency are received by the receiving face of the microphone at the same time. While reaching the receiving face of the microphone, the acoustic wave of each frequency causes the acoustic wave receiving equipment to shake at a single frequency. Then the shaking of the acoustic wave receiving equipment is transformed into an electric signal. While more than one acoustic wave reach the receiving face of the microphone at the same time, the acoustic waves of different frequency may cause the acoustic wave receiving equipment to shake at different frequency, which may influence the shaking of the acoustic wave receiving equipment and further influence the transformation of the voice into electric signals.